legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lavagirl
Lavagirl is a character and heroine created in a fantasy by a kid who wanted to get away from the harshness of reality, She and SharkBoy are close friends and her powers are that of fire and I mean dangerous fire.She can change herself into lava, and control lava in her direct vicinity. Her origins are unknown; she is uncertain of her own identity LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Lava Girl first appears in a boat with Shark Boy, Lava Girl and Sylvester and others who she nearly hits Isabella who gets mad but she makes friends with them. May and the three tell her about their searching for the sea temple and the apples of Eden as well as Jesse who May is after.They manage to find the temple and through the use of magic or plain surival skills they reach the ongoing sea temple.Shark Boy reveals that he found a magic flute a long while ago which is what he and his friends need to open the darkest part of the temple.and Lavagirl mentions the one diffculity is finding anyone who can play it. Lava Girl heads to the temple with the team and they learn about the predictions such as the Trigger where Doc Brown offers to convert the Delorean to go underwater which Lava Girl instantly agrees with. Lavagirl meets back up with Isabella to find the trigger where it's at an old island where the heroes can check and using her mermaid powers. She shows Isabella to Castiel and reveals that the trigger is needed to get and they need the Apples of Eden are needed.Lava Girl helps Isabella get the trigger away from Blue's hands. The whole team is noticing Sinster has set up his curse, but also notice Jesse is moving so they have to make their move.Lava Girl arrives in the Friendship Kngdom and helps the crew with their mssions before they all join up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Lava Girl learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and Blackgurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan. Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others go after her and then do save her and Blue by taking the life of a villain with the help of Colress, Frida and Qui Gon. Lava Girl helps out with Blackgurumon's allies where she works with Shark Boy to take out Hans. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Lavagirl is contacted by Lydia and Castiel to join up with them to combat Toffee and Bill Cipher who have returned and their newly formed cult. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Elementals Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult